Pokémon Alpha Sapphire
by xXxDazexXx
Summary: Melody, the daughter of a gym leader, is traveling the Hoenn region with Brendan, Professor Birch's son, and Wally, a sickly shy kid. Getting badges and trying to stop Team Aqua's plan. Based off of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire.


**So this was in my head as I read some other adaptions of the game. Sot this has three main characters. One (or even two) will be introduced on this chapter the other one will come shortly. Although if you read the summary you would get the idea who they are. My OC Melody will my one of the main protagonist but I hate when it focus just on the particular person.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Well, I do not own Pokémon. Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: The Crazy Fire Chick**_

I sighed as looked around the place I was in. A stupid moving truck, and what makes it worst is that I'm stuck in the back with all the boxes. To think my mom would actually try to get me a seat next to her for I wouldn't have to worry about boxes randomly falling on me when there was a bump.

"Uggh." I mumbled as I stated to mess with my short hair a little bit. It was so boring here, what was worse is that we had to travel from Johto to Hoenn region. The only reason why is because my dad is a gym leader there. Although, to be honest I rather have stayed in Johto. Sure it'll be good to see my dad again but he was never around. Always busy with that stupid gym of his, he never even bother to call mom.

Well, lets start with introductions since its that boring here. My name is Melody and I'm about 16 years old. Pretty old right? Well, another fun fact about me is that I never fully owned a Pokémon before. You know, once you're 10 years old you finally had a privilege to be a trainer? Not me. Mom always told me to wait, wait for what? I didn't know until I suddenly found out that we where moving.

"AH!" I screamed out as a box fell on me. The box had lots of Pokémon dolls in it.

"Stupid box!" I yelled out as I put the box next to me. This was so irritating. After a couple of minutes the moving truck stopped. Then the trunk opened and I sighed in relief as my mom looked at me with guilt.

"Sorry that you had to sit there..." She said as I shrugged.

"It's no problem." I told her as I quickly got out of the truck and started to stretch. "Just feels good to finally be out of it!"

"Well, the Machokes are going to take in the boxes so lets just go inside the new house." Mom suggested as she already went inside. I looked around the town. Littleroot Town. It seems so small but peaceful. I went inside to find my mom holding out a clock.

"Your dad wanted me to give you this." She gave me the clock.

"You should go to your room and set up your clock." I nodded and started to go up stairs. I smiled as I saw my room. It was already put together, I set the clock on the right time and put it up.

"Melody! Come over here!" My mom yelled out. I quickly ran down stairs to see my mom looking at the television.

"Your dad is on TV!" She called out with excitement. I quickly went to see it but then it ended already.

"And that's all for today! Thank you for watching!" The reporter called out as a commercial went on. Mom looked disappointed.

"Darn-it. Well why don't you go see your neighbors? I heard that Professor Birch lives here! And he also has a son around your age!" She said as I sighed.

"Sure why not?"

"Alright, well off you go." I left the house and went towards Professor Birch's house. His wife looked at me when I went inside the house.

"Hello, you must be the new neighbor, right?" I nodded at her question. She gave me a kind smile.

"Well, Professor Birch isn't home..." I thought I saw her grit her teeth when she said that. "But Brandon should be! Go upstairs, he wouldn't mind!" I thank her and went upstairs.

"Alright, Pokeballs, check. Potions, check. Huh?" A kid who looked around my age looked at me with alarm. His hat was weird looking as his hair was sticking out a little.

"What do you want?" He asked as the mood was getting awkward.

"Well, I just moved here so I thought I could drop by and introduce myself." I said as he nodded.

"Well, I'm Brendan. Although I can't believe you're a girl!"

"What?" I looked confuse as he sighed.

"I would've thought the gym leader would have a son or something!" I glared at him.

"Well, my name is Melody. And I'm a girl. Just because I'm the gym leader's child doesn't make me a boy. And what about you? Your Professors Birch son? Thought you would be a girl." I mumbled as he stared at me with confusion.

"Well I do have a sister."

"What?" He nodded but then looked away.

"I haven't seen her in awhile! I think she went searching for some more rare Pokémons or something like that!" He answered as I just nodded.

"Well I got to go! I've been wanting to find some Pokémons myself! See you later Melody!" He ran out of his house. I sighed at walked out and waved to his mom goodbye. As I was walking around the town I heard someone scream.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I quickly ran towards the entrance of Littleroot Town. A little boy was trembling.

"I-I heard somebody screaming over there..." I nodded and ran over towards the noise. Than I saw a man being chased by a Poochyena.

"Y-You there! Save me! Get one of those Pokéballs!" He yelled out as I quickly grabbed. I froze and looked at the man.

"H-How do I summon them?!" I asked in panic.

"Just throw it!"

"Okay!" I threw the Pokeball to a tree. There was a sound of a loud crack.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" He yelled as the Poochyena continued to chase him.

"THAN HOW?!"

"TO THE GROUND!"

"OKAY!" I grabbed another one and tossed it to the ground. As I did so a orange Pokémon came out.

"Tor!" It cried out as I looked at it with amazement.

"Umm... What moves does it have?"

"JUST SPAM EMBER!"

"Okay! Use ember!" The Pokémon nodded and shot fire out of its mouth. The Poochyena cried out in pain and glared at us. It quickly tackled the orange Pokémon.

"E-Ember!" I called out as the orange Pokémon used ember again, finishing off the Poochyena. It fainted.

"T-Thank you so much... Melody is that you?" The man smiled at me.

"Yes it is! You're Norman's daughter! It has been awhile since I saw you! You sure grew a lot! You seem to have made Torchic happy to! Already a great trainer... Um.." He looked at the busted Pokéball I threw.

"I-It was empty... Right?" I asked as he sighed.

"It had a Treecko in it..."

"I'm so sorry!" I looked at him with guilt. The Pokémon couldn't get out...

"I'll see what I can do. Anyways! You should visit my lab!" He declared as he walked off with his bag and the broke Pokéball. I sighed and picked up Torchic.

"Lets go!" I said as he growled.

"What?"

"TOR!" He quickly jumped off. I stared at the Torchic.

"You don't like to be carried or something?" It nodded as I continued to walk with Torchic behind me. Man, that Torchic seems so stubborn when we are not in a battle. As we made it to the lab we where greeted by the man.

"I never got your name..." I said as he laughed.

"My name is professor Birch! The Pokémon professor!" He introduced as he looked at Torchic.

"Heh, forgot to tell you that little Pokémon is pretty stubborn. Anyways! Since you saved me and that Torchic seems to like you... You can keep him!" He said as I smiled.

"YAY! My first Pokémon!" I grabbed Torchic and it growled again.

"S-Sorry!" I placed him down.

"Although, I would like to ask a favor from you!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I want you to go get my son! He should be at route 103!" Birch answered as I nodded.

"Alright! I'll get Brendan for you!" I said as I ran out with Torchic behind. After running and Torchic basically burning everything down we finally made it to Oldale Town. A man stopped.

"Hello! Are you a new trainer?" He asked as I nodded.

"Do you know the basics?" I shook my head and he smiled at me.

"Well, I guess this will be a tour! The place right here is the Pokémon Center! The lady there is kind and will heal your Pokémon when needed! And over here the Poké Mart! You can buy Pokéballs there but.. Right now we are barely displaying them so you have to wait for that... But I can give you this!" The guy handed my a potion.

"It heals your Pokémon up too! Although I suggest that you depend on the Pokémon Center than a potion. Potions are good and all but the Pokémon Center fully heals your Pokémon! Well bye!" He waved bye to me and I waved back. I looked at Torchic.

"Let's try the Pokémon Center than!" I said as I walked inside the Pokémon Center. With no wounds Torchic was just taking a break.

"Have a nice day!" Nurse Joy yelled out. I smiled and thank her.

"DON'T GO PASS THIS POINT!" I turned my head to see a crazy guy and angry trainers.

"And why not?!" One asked as the guy smirked.

"Because I have found a rare Pokémon's footprint!" The guy said as the trainers where getting frustrated.

"For the last time! Those are your footprints!" I sighed and decided to keep going not wanting to be a part of that. As I walked out of Oldale Town we went to route 103. After getting through the tall grass I saw Brendan looking around with a blue Pokémon.

"Hey Brendan!" I called out. Brendan looked up and walked up to me.

"Hi Melody! Oh, so you got Torchic for my dad! Well if you haven't noticed, the Pokémon I have here is a Mudkip."

"Mudkip!" The Pokémon called out happily. Brendan than suddenly looked at me with confidents.

"How about a battle!"

"A battle?"

"Yeah! It should be fun! Unless your scared to go up against my fierce Mudkip!" He called out as Torchic just gave Brandon a look.

"Sure! It'll be my first battle against a trainer." I said as we both backed away from the two Pokémon.

"One question, do you know any other moves for Torchic?"

"Umm... Scratch?"

"Okay thanks! Torchic use scratch!" I yelled out as Torchic attacked the Mudkip.

"Hey! Mudkip use tackle!" Mudkip quickly tackled Torchic.

"A-Ah! Scratch again!"

"Dodge it then use tackle!" Mudkip dodged the scratch and tackled Torchic.

"Torchic!" Torchic glared at Mudkip.

"U-Um... Ember!" Brendan gave me a look.

"You do know Mudkip is a _water_ Pokémon and Torchic is a _fire_ Pokémon." Brendan said as I smirked.

"I know but sometimes I'm lucky."

"How so?"

"Look at Mudkip." He did and glared at me.

"You burned my Mudkip?!" He called out in surprise.

"Eyes on the battle sir~! Torchic scratch!" I yelled out as Torchic attacked Mudkip. With the burn, Mudkip fainted.

"Cheater." Brandon mumbled as he returned Mudkip in his Pokéball. He smiled and gave me some money.

"Next time pay attention~!" I said as he laughed.

"I do get distracted easily. Alright, so what did you want Melody?" Brendan asked.

"Well, your dad needs you back at the lab." He nodded but first looked at Torchic.

"Well, if you want I can heal up your Pokémon."

"Sure." He healed up Torchic and his Mudkip. Athough his Mudkip just stayed in the Pokéball to rest.

"Alright, off to the lab! But can I see if that crazy guy is still there"

"The guy who found some rare Pokémon footprints?"

"You can say that..." Once we went to Oldale Town the guy was still there.

"You do know that you're causing a disturbance to the trainers here?" Brendan asked as the guy looked at him. The guy also seemed annoyed.

"So? Wanting a rare Pokémon isn't a crime!" He defended himself. I looked down at the Pokémon footprints to notice that they where human shaped footprints.

"But sir. Those aren't Po-"

"Shush! I'm sick and tired of random trainers coming to me and tell me that these are not rare Pokémon footprints! I'll go away once I find this Pokémon!" He yelled out as Brendan sighed.

"Lets go Melody."

"Right." We left the guy and went back to Littleroot Town. We went to Birch's lab to see him looking at us with excitement.

"Brendan! Melody! Welcome back." He greeted. Brandon looked at him.

"So what do you need me for dad?" Brendan asked as Birch pulled out a red device and handed it to me. Brendan seemed shock and looked at Birch.

"Dad. Are you joking?" Brendan asked as Birch shook his head.

"Nope! I thought that after Melody saved me from that Poochyena and that she is also Norman's daughter is that she is ready." He answered as Brendan sighed.

"What is this?"

"A Pokédex! It registers all the Pokémon you catch!" Birch explained.

"Although, do you think you are ready to go on a journey. If not I can take Torchic and the Pokédex." I quickly shook my head.

"I'm ready! Trust me! I'm old enough anyways." I answered as Birch pat me on the back.

"Excellent! Well just tell your mom hi for me." He said as I felt awkward. I nodded and waved goodbye to Brendan and Birch and went to my house. Mom smiled at me as I came in with Torchic behind me.

"Oh! So Professor Birch gave you a Torchic! How nice of him." She said as I looked away. She sighed.

"I know. I know. You ready for that journey right? You have been asking to go on one since you where 10 years old. Not surprise now." She gave me a smile then glared at me.

"Although I ask for a favor. Tell your father _to at least call me. Or we are going have some problems_. Understand?" I nodded as she smiled again.

"Good luck! You better give me calls to! I am your mother after all." She said in a serious tone.

"R-Right! Of course I will!" I gave her a hug and told her goodbye and left the house. As I was about to leave Littleroot Town...

"Melody!" I turned around to see Brendan running.

"What's wrong Brendan?" I asked with concern.

"Well, I was wondering if I can go along with you!" He said as I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well your kind of new in Hoenn and I thought it would be good for me to go with you!" He declared as I sighed.

"Sure why not?" I said as I thought of him healing up my Pokémon and all.

"Alright lets go!" He yelled out as he started to run off.

"B-Brendan! Wait up!" I yelled out as I followed him. Torchic cried out as well and tried to chase after us. An thus, it has started this crazy journey.


End file.
